


Twin Suns

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Про старое-доброе: "Анакин Скайуокер и Дарт Вейдер - два разных человека"Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Twin Suns

Конечно, ходили разговоры о том, что за маской Дарта Вейдера скрывается Анакин Скайуокер. Из всех кандидатов на эту роль Скайуокер, любимец Палпатина и бывший командир 501-го легиона, казался общественности самым подходящим.

Подполковник Бюро имперской безопасности Вуллф Юларен собирал эти сплетни и любил порой в часы досуга зайти на полулегальные форумы, где шепотом обсуждали, отчего джедай Скайуокер, превратившись в ситха, предпочитает скрывать лицо, и узнают ли его бывшие друзья и соратники.

На последний вопрос ответить было проще простого, хотя вряд ли этот ответ приняли бы любители таинственных историй.

И ответ этот был: нет.

Никто его не узнавал. Клоны, прошедшие со Скайуокером всю войну, пилоты, которым доводилось летать с ним в связке, политики, видевшие его в коридорах Сената, — все считали Дарта Вейдера совершенно другим человеком. Вулф Юларен был уверен, что дело не в осторожности или естественных в этой ситуации страхах. Он и сам знавал Скайуокера и сходства меж ним и Дартом Вейдером находил не так уж и много.

Впрочем, некоторое сходство все же имелось.

В девятнадцатом году от образования Империи Юларен продолжал сомневаться и не мог окончательно отвергнуть эту идею, столь популярную среди тех, кто видел Скайуокера разве что на голографиях.

Подперев подбородок ладонью, Юларен смотрел, как собираются на совещание адмиралы. Вошел Уилхафф Таркин, еще один давний знакомец Анакина Скайуокера.

Следом вошел Дарт Вейдер, высокий, весь в черном, в неизменном шлеме, который он никогда не снимал на людях. В первые месяцы существования Империи из-за привычки носить шлем его считали клоном-солдатом некой новой породы или выслужившимся мандалорским наемником.

Однако он и впрямь чем-то напоминал Скайуокера — неуловимое, дразнящее память сходство, словно аромат цветка, который только что вынесли из комнаты.

Адмиралы что-то обсуждали, спорили, Юларен не прислушивался, думая о своем. Неожиданно голос Вейдера заставил его очнуться.

— Не гордитесь своими техническими достижениями, — бросил Вейдер. — Они ничто перед мощью Великой Силы.

«Это не он, — подумал Юларен неожиданно для самого себя. — Это не Скайуокер».

Не то чтобы Анакин Скайуокер превозносил технику, но противопоставлять Силу и технические достижения ему и в голову бы не пришло. Это ведь понятия совершенно разного порядка.

А уж требовать уважения к Силе — не к себе, к абстрактному понятию! — от тех, кто ее даже не чувствовал...

Это не он.

Внезапная уверенность ошеломляла. Юларен наблюдал за этим человеком девятнадцать лет, но только сейчас осознал по-настоящему, что наблюдал за чужаком. 

Это не Скайуокер, но он кто тогда? Кто он на самом деле?

\---

На самом деле он, конечно, был Скайуокером.

За семь лет до Великой Ресинхронизации и за сорок один до битвы при Явине, в третьем месяце, отсчитанном по стандартном календарю, одна из рабынь Гардуллы-хатта родила близнецов. Не то чтобы это восприняли как из ряда вон выходящее событие, однако на планете, осененной двумя светилами, рождение мальчишек сочли за добрый знак.

Звали эту рабыню Шми Скайуокер.

Ей повезло, и три года ее сыновья оставались рядом с ней — Эни и Вэй, Анакин и Вейдер. Потом Вэя продали куда-то далеко, за Юндленские пустоши, а сама Шми вместе с Эни попала во владение к другому хозяину. Шми знала, что Вэя она больше никогда не увидит. Порой, просыпаясь по ночам, она слышала, как Эни шепчет что-то на языке, который они изобрели вместе с Вэем, — словно тот все еще мог его слышать. Но Вэя рядом не было. Никакой счастливый случай не принудил его хозяев продать мальчишку обратно в Мос Эспа, поближе к матери и брату.

Нужно было жить дальше, и они жили, как могли.

Эни мечтал освободить всех рабов, и Шми знала, что при этом он думает о брате. Освободив всех, Эни вернул бы и того единственного, кто был недостающей частью его души.

Но все, что Эни сумел, — это освободить самого себя. Немалое достижение для мальчишки, которому еще не исполнилось десяти, но мечтал-то он о другом.

Шми никогда не говорила ему, что бессмысленно мечтать о чем-то на этой жесткой пустынной планете. К чему? Рано или поздно Эни понял бы это сам.

Теперь он отправлялся мечтать в другое, может статься, более приспособленное для этого место. Она же оставалась, пришпиленная к этой планете, как бабочка из ее прошлой, почти позабытой жизни. Бабочка, которую умертвили и прицепили к куску флимси на радость ребенку-коллекционеру, мертвое существо, у которого нет будущего.

Где-то среди этих безжалостных пустынь и величественных скал все еще жил ее второй сын. Прошло почти семь лет с тех пор, как его отняли у Шми. И порой — как ни ужасно бы это казалось — Шми за повседневными делами переставала думать о нем, забывала на час или два о своей давней потере. Эни, тот, наверное, помнил всегда.

Когда Эни уехал, Шми словно очнулась. 

Последний раз она пыталась узнать что-то о судьбе Вэя года три или четыре назад. Его перепродавали несколько раз, и след его давно затерялся. Тех скудных средств, которые могла выделить Шми, не хватало на поиски. Свободные редко интересуются судьбой незаметных рабов: в тех краях, куда его продали, мало кто мог вспомнить Вэя.

Теперь ей и самой не верилось, что она могла отступиться. Ее сын! Плоть от ее плоти. Он был где-то там — совершенно один.

Шми снова начала расспрашивать фермеров и бродяг, порой являвшихся из тех краев, которые поглотили ее ребенка. Снова начала откладывать редкие гроши, что удавалось скрыть от Уотто. Не ради покупки информации Шми их откладывала. Она копила на побег. Шми наконец осознала: никто не станет искать чужого сына, если уж родная мать не осмеливается двинуться с места.

Именно в то время, полное душевной смуты, она и повстречала Клигга Ларса.

Он недавно купил ферму в тех краях, куда продали Вэя. У Клигга и у самого был сын. Овдовев, Клигг Ларс приехал сюда, чтобы забыть свою потерю. Историю Шми он принял близко к сердцу и обещал, что будет искать ее мальчика там, за Юнленскими пустошами.

Подумав несколько дней, Шми все-таки решилась посвятить Клигга в свой план. Она смутно надеялась: может, он сумеет помочь ей с побегом, поддержит в дороге. Татуин безжалостен к одиночкам.

Клигг выслушал ее, протянул руку, словно хотел ее коснуться, но не коснулся.

— Сколько просит тот человек, который может извлечь датчик?

Шми качала головой: до той суммы ей копить было не один год.

— Я рискну. Говорят, они не всегда взрываются.

— Сколько?

Она сказала.

Клигг стиснул зубы, кожа на скулах натянулась.

— Если б я не купил ферму, у меня бы хватило. Да не на этого мошенника, а чтобы выкупить тебя. Вот что. Не делай глупостей и потерпи. Я найду покупателя на свою ферму. Может, даже выиграю на перепродаже, как знать. Ты будешь свободна, только потерпи.

— Да ты с ума сошел, — сказала Шми беспомощно.

Она, конечно, знала, что нравится Клиггу. Да и он ей нравился, больше чем нравился — ему она верила. Но рисковать благосостоянием ради какой-то рабыни!

— Да ведь у тебя сын, Клигг, подумай хоть о нем.

— Мы с Оуэном не пропадем. Не могу я оставить тебя погибать. Хоть убей, не могу.

Той ночью Шми так и не смогла заснуться. Обхватив себя руками, она вышла в ночную темноту, под взгляды сотен и сотен звезд. Запрокинув голову, Шми думала об Эни, который был теперь где-то там, за этим небом.

— Эни... — сорвалось полушепотом.

— Нет, — сказал за ее спиной довольно угрюмый детский голос, — нет, мама. Это я.

Полчаса спустя трое — двое взрослых и один мальчишка — сидели в хижине Шми и разговаривали вполне здраво. Но в тот первый миг, когда Шми обернулась и увидела рядом с собой ребенка, почти неразличимого в темноте, а за его плечом высокую черную тень без лица, она вскрикнула.

«Это я...»

Шми показалось, она видит мертвецов. Эни и тот джедай погибли, может быть, их корабль взорвался, едва сумев выйти на орбиту, и их тела вечно буду вращаться вокруг Татуина, а души... Души пришли за ней.

А потом мальчик сказал:

— Это я. Вэй.

И сердце, смятенное, затрепыхалось у самого ее горла. Шми прижала руки — одну к груди, другую к горлу.

— Давайте зайдем в дом, — спокойно предложило черное существо без лица.

А когда они наконец вошли и расселись, Шми затеплила лампу, и черное существо оказалось просто человеком, мандалорцем в черной броне. Шми никогда не видела такой. Немногие мандалорцы, что встречались ей на жизненном пути, красили свою броню в разные цвета. Черную не носил никто.

Впрочем, не так уж много она их и видела, мандалорцев-то.

При свете Вэй на Эни совсем оказался непохож. Худенький, коротко стриженный, с желтеющим старым синяком на подбородке. Смотрел он хмуро; колючий взгляд его серых глаз Шми не сумела вынести и отвернулась.

Этого мальчика она собиралась спасать, но он, кажется, вовсе не нуждался в спасении. 

— А теперь присядьте, мэм, — сказал мандалорец, — и давайте поговорим.

Он снял шлем и поставил его на стол. Лица мандалорца, длинное, костистое, выглядело скучающе-равнодушным. Глаза у него были желтые.

— Вы купили моего мальчика? — спросила Шми.

Мандалорец приподнял бровь.

— Мой вам совет, никогда не говорите такого мэндо’аде, мэм. Мы не любим рабства. Я всего лишь помог этому маленькому ди’куту сбежать. После того, как он кое в чем помог мне. Так что между нами никаких долгов, мы квиты.

— Не совсем, — сказал Вэй, глянув на него искоса.

— С этим мы разберемся без проблем. Между собой. А сейчас побеседуем с твоей матушкой.

— Эни где, мам? Про Бунта Ив весь город гудит, а он сам где?

Шми стала рассказывать: про джедая, про пари с Уотто, про анализ крови.

— И Эни свалил? Тебя оставил?

— Уотто освободил его, а меня — нет.

— А джедай что? Так все и оставил?

— Джетиизе все такие, — сказал лениво мандалорец.

— Ладно. Плевать на него.

Вэй положил на стол кредитный чип. Шми молчала.

— Выкупишь себя. Два дня на оформление должно хватить. Можешь взять с собой этого фермера, Ларса, он вроде честный. А то одну тебя облапошат еще. Про меня никому не говори, я беглый. 

— Меня зовут Вэлон Вэу, — сказал мандалорец. — Я собираюсь нанять корабль и улететь отсюда до конца недели. Перед отлетом мы вас найдем, будьте готовы.

— И что потом? — бесцветно сказала Шми, глядя на чип. Номинал у него был высокий.

Так много денег. Она не дешевой была рабыней, нет, и мандалорец и ее давно потерянный сын хорошо об этом знали.

— Потом я высажу вас на какой-нибудь планете, где женщине с ребенком выжить проще, чем на Татуине.

— Я думала... Может быть... — Шми замолчала.

Эти двое, сидевшие перед ней, снова переглянулись, будто заговорщики. Вэлон Вэу не казался добрым человеком. На того джедая, который забрал Эни, Вэу совсем не был похож. 

— На Мандалоре жизнь нелегка, мэм. Подыщем вам планету поприятнее.

Он разговаривал так вежливо, что это можно было принять за издевку. Такая манера выражаться для наемника — редкость.

— Я думала, может, вы возьметесь обучать Вэя своему ремеслу, — тихо сказала Шми. — Я кое-что слышала о мандалорцах. Вы порой берете детей в обучение.

— Такое случается, — спокойно подтвердил он. — Но, думаю, Вэю будет чем заняться и без этого. В конце концов, он должен заботиться о матери.

— Я и сама могу о себе позаботиться, — сказала Шми.

Вэй смерил ее этим своим хмурым, совсем чужим взглядом.

— Хочешь остаться, да, мам?

— Я прожила здесь почти всю жизнь... — Ее голос упал до шепота. — Тебе будет проще без меня, сынок.

— Ясно, — сказал он грубовато.

Дернул завязки на куртке. Отвернулся от Шми.

— Тогда сделаем так, — заговорил Вэлон Вэу. — Завтра утром я приду, решим дело с вашим хозяином, все официально оформим. Дальше подыщем вам жилье. У мальчишки должна быть возможность связаться с вами. Потом мы улетим. Вы должны понимать, что, возможно, больше его никогда не увидите.

— Я уже отпустила одного сына на поиски лучшей жизни, господин Вэу, — сказала Шми. — Отпущу и другого.

— Никаких «господ». Меня зовут Вэлон. 

В его голосе не было ни малейших признаков сердечности. Похоже, Вэлона Вэу просто раздражало слово «господин».

Его черная броня все еще тревожила Шми. Странный цвет, слишком мрачный. Но все же...

Мандалорцы не бывают жестоки к детям. Вэлон Вэу может быть убийцей, солдатом удачи, но о ее сыне он позаботится.

Вэлон...

Может, мать звала его Вэлом или Вэем.

Вэй, Вэлон. Словно отзвук судьбы.

— Я не могу обещать вашему сыну «лучшую жизнь», — говорил меж тем Вэу. — Жизнь мэндо опасная, жестокая и часто короткая. Увидимся утром. Идем.

Вэй вышел вслед за мандалорцем, даже не оглянувшись.

Шми сидела, глядя на чип. Ее мальчик! Бедный ее мальчик!

Но что она могла поделать? Только отпустить его.

Только отпустить...

\---

Галактика достаточно велика. Пока на одной планете в Среднем Кольце джедаи сражались с ситхом, армия гунганов оказалась на краю гибели, окруженная боевыми дроидами, а мальчик, случайно оказавшийся в истребителе, жал на гашетку, на совершенно другой планете далеко за пределами Республики заканчивалась совершенно другая война. Две группировки мандалорских наемников вели перестрелку, многие уже были мертвы. Мальчик в детской броне перепрыгнул через раненого, упал, уворачиваясь от выстрела, и с земли открыл огонь с двух рук.

Может быть, ему помогала Сила, а, может, дело просто заключалось в удаче, которая порой хранит сорванцов. Он попал в зазор между паховым щитком и броней, закрывающей бедро. И продолжал стрелять, даже когда мертвец свалился на него сверху.

— Удейзии, парень, — сказал Вэлон Вэу, пинком сбросив труп с мальчишки. — Он уже сдох.

Бой подошел к концу. Кое-где еще слышны были выстрелы, но они словно бы и не нарушали воцарившейся над полем тишины. Вэй убрал бластеры в держатели на поясе и поднялся. Он весь взмок. Ему случалось теряться в пустыне, он видел вблизи налет тускенов и однажды чуть не потонул в зыбучих песках, но никогда еще ему не случалось так пугаться, как сегодня. Это был беспредметный страх, просто прилив адреналина: беги или дерись. У Вэя до сих пор подрагивали руки.

— Скольких ты смог подстрелить?

— Я не считал, — сознался Вэй.

Если б этот мертвец не свалился прямо на него, Вэй и его бы на свой счет не отнес. Бой оказался слишком сумбурным.

— Троих насмерть, — сообщил ему Вэлон в своей спокойной манере. — Двоих ранил. И ты никому не позволил ранить себя. Для первого боя это очень неплохой результат. Тренировки не прошли даром, а? И вот что я тебе скажу. Ты можешь взять себе его броню.

Вэй с сомнением уставился на лежавшего перед ним покойника.

— Бери, — сказал Вэлон. — Будет на память из первого боя. Дорастешь быстро.

— Она красная.

— Перекрасишь, я покажу как. В какой цвет красить будешь?

Он еще спрашивает! Вэй неопределенно дернул плечом и присел рядом с мертвым мандалорцем, начал отстегивать щитки брони. С Вэлоном Вэу они не то чтобы подружились, но сошлись легко. Взгляды на жизнь у них совпадали.

— Мир жесток, — вот что сказал ему Вэлон в самую первую встречу, еще тогда, на Татуине. — Здесь никому нет дела до того, что ты слаб, устал или не можешь справиться. Или ты становишься сильным, или мир тебя пережевывает и выплевывает.

Вэй, мальчишка, отнятый у матери и разлученный с братом-близнецом, раб, у которого за плечами был с десяток неудачных побегов — и один наконец получившийся, был полностью с ним согласен. Пока ты слаб, жизнь имеет тебя как хочет. Нужно быть сильным, чтобы дать ей отпор.

Вэй мечтал стать сильнее всех. Взять этот мир за шкирку, как берут провинившегося ребенка, и встряхнуть как следует. Чтобы не было больше всего этого бардака, бесправных рабов, чипов со взрывчаткой, этого вязкого, затягивающего бесправия, когда бороться с каждым годом становится все сложнее.

Тогда, на Татуине, Вэлон объяснил Вэю, что означает цвет его брони. Черный — стремление к справедливости.

Вэй знал, что однажды и сам наденет черную броню. Этому проклятому миру не хватало справедливости, и Вэй готов был привнести ее хоть немного. Насколько хватит сил.

А когда они вернулись в лагерь, Вэй — с позвякивающими в мешке деталями брони, оказалось, что Вэлона поджидает Джанго Фетт.

Джанго, легендарного Манд’алора, военного вождя всех, кто считал себя мэндо’аде, Вэй до сих пор ни разу не видел и тотчас уставился на него во все глаза. После бойни на Галидраане Джанго несколько лет провел в рабстве; этот факт его биографии Вэя тревожил и одновременно интриговал. Вэю страшно хотелось взглянуть в глаза легендарному бойцу, который тоже знает, что такое рабство, знает по себе.

Но Джанго пришел в шлеме. Кивнул на Вэя:

— Говорят, ты решил взять мальчишку в обучение. И как он справляется?

— Лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Даже так? Обычно ты всеми недоволен, и тобой все недовольны, ты жестокий учитель.

— Жизнь жестока, — сказал Вэлон равнодушно. — А мальчишка мэндокарла, он все понимает лучше многих.

Джанго покивал, велел ему идти за собой. Вэю пришлось остаться.

Он успел привести в порядок оба бластера и обновить заточку трех ножей, которые таскал с собой еще с Татуина. Метать ножи Вэй научился сам и довольно давно, задолго до того, как выучился стрелять. Бластеры рабам в руки попадают редко.

Вэй предчувствовал что-то нехорошее, тягостное и холодное. Отчего-то вспомнилась мать — не такая, какой он видел ее последний раз, а смутный образ из раннего детства: заплаканное лицо, теплые руки, за которые он цеплялся.

Когда Вэлон вернулся, Вэй уже свыкся со своим предчувствием и поверил в него. Сидел, поигрывая одним из своих ножей, заранее зная, что Вэлон собирается от него отказаться. 

Предчувствия Вэя никогда не обманывали.

Потом, когда Вэлон вернулся, они долго сидели бок о бок, разглядывая сиреневатый местный закат. По небу тянулись кучерявые бледные облака.

— Это работа надолго, — говорил Вэлон. — Я не смогу покидать ту планету. Если я возьму тебя с собой, ты тоже там застрянешь. Пять-шесть лет в твоем возрасте — это целая жизнь, а этот контракт может продлиться и дольше. Ты же не хочешь проторчать столько лет на одном месте. Стоило ли ради этого удирать с Татуина.

Вэй подобрал с земли сухую ветку и медленно отламывал от нее кусочки, бросал под ноги.

— Я найду кого-нибудь, кто за тобой присмотрит. Ты и один не пропадешь, но тебе будет лучше поработать с кем-то в паре.

— А если я не хочу?

— Дело твое.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел вернуться домой? — спросил вдруг Вэй.

— На Ирмену? Нет. А что, ты соскучился по Татуину?

Вэй покачал головой.

— Я думал, может, брата попробовать отыскать...

Вэлон сидел, прищурясь.

— Я бы не рисковал на твоем месте. Если джетиизе тобой заинтересуются, то уже не выпустят. Хочешь этого?

Вэй, сказать по правде, не знал.

Вэлон Вэу не был мандалорцем по рождению. Он свободно говорил на мэндо’а, соблюдал все обычаи и признавал Джанго Фетта своим вождем, однако родился и вырос Вэлон на Ирмену в знатной семье и получил хорошее образование. О конфликте Ордена джедаев с мандалорским сообществом Вэлон рассказывал с легкой иронией; конфликт этот, то затихая, то разгораясь, длился не сотни даже — тысячи лет.

Но даже Вэлон Вэу считал, что оказаться среди джедаев Вэй не захочет. Так, может, Эни пора спасать?

— Я думаю, он сделал свой выбор, — сказал Вэлон, когда Вэй поделился с ним своими соображениями. — Твой брат не беспомощный ребенок, он такой же, как ты. Если он способен собирать технику и выигрывать гонки, то способен и выбирать свою судьбу. Как по-твоему, чего он хочет?

Вэй не знал. Он видел Эни в последний раз так давно, что почти ничего о брате не помнил. Разве что смутное чувство собственной полноценности. С тех пор Вэй годами жил с ощущением, будто у него вырвали кусок из тела и разума, и давно с этим свыкся, но точно помнил, что когда-то было иначе, и кусок этот был на месте.

Пришел стрилл, шестиногое хищное создание, которое Вэлон повсюду таскал за собой. Вэй рассеянно почесал зверя. Спросил:

— Думаешь, Эни захотел стать джедаем? Сам захотел?

— Каждый использует те возможности, которые дает ему жизнь. Попадись тебе на Татуине джедай, и ты бы пошел с джедаем.

Вэй хмурился. Он успел привыкнуть к мандалорцам, а те о джедаях говорили плохо. Раны Галидраана еще не зажили. Джанго увел туда лучших среди мандалорских бойцов, а назад не вернулся никто; из-за ошибки, из-за клеветы джедаи уничтожили их подчистую.

— Джетиизе — воины, — сказал Вэлон Вэу. — Их присылают, когда никто другой не может справиться. Думаю, твой брат тоже хочет быть сильным.

— Но меня ты предостерегаешь.

— Это не лучше рабства, джи’ка. Я никогда не жил в Республике подолгу, но кое-что знаю о джетиизе. У них можно идти только по одной дорожке, не сворачивая ни вправо, ни влево. Когда тебе начнут говорить, как тебе думать да как сохранять внутреннее спокойствие, ты взбеленишься.

— А ты всегда спокоен.

Вэлон усмехнулся.

— А мы с тобой очень разные, малыш.

\---

Время словно вода, постоянно течет, постоянно меняется. Мальчик, выигравший гонку в канун Бунта Ив на Татуине, а потом закончивший войну на Набу, постепенно оказался забыт, его образ заслонили другие события и другие личности. Джедай, устроивший бойню на Галидраане, покинул Орден и вернулся на родную планету. Несколько десятков мандалорских наемников исчезли, отправившись тренировать несуществующую армию. Жизнь шла своим чередом.

Каждый мандалорский ребенок рано или поздно слышит байки о ситхах. Мэндо’аде воевали на стороне ситхов против Республики четыре тысячи лет назад; в галактике, где легко забываются вчерашние контракты, это могло бы не иметь никакого значения, но все же имело.

Попав на Мандалор, Вэй Скайуокер наслушался достаточно. 

В современном мире ситхов не видели уже давно. Поговаривали, правда, что в заварушке на Набу засветился забрак с красным световым мечом, но было ли это правдой, никто толком не знал. Вэй, который все чаще задумывался о том, куда ему деваться со своими талантами, был этой историей сильно разочарован.

Гор Ласа, который взялся опекать Вэя после отъезда Вэлона, как-то сказал:

— В этой осик’ла галактике должна быть уйма ситхских голокронов, из которых ты мог вытянуть то, что тебе нужно. Но если они где-то и есть, то наверняка закопаны по тайным коллекциям. В центральных мирах ты уж точно ничего подобного не найдешь.

— А на Внешнем Кольце?

— Может быть, — сказал Ласа задумчиво. — Может быть.

Ласа брал его с собой, пока работал по контрактам на Альдераане и Корусанте. Несколько раз Вэю случалось видеть джедаев. Чаще издали, но однажды джедай выскочил из толпы прямо перед ним.

Вэю было тогда тринадцать или четырнадцать лет. Обычно он чувствовал джедаев и уже научился на них не натыкаться, но вот именно этого только что ощущал почти на уровень выше. Спрыгнул он что ли?

Джедай, кажется, за кем-то гнался, но тут притормозил и вытаращился на Вэя во все глаза, хотя смотреть, казалось, было совершенно не на что. Ну, мальчишка-мэндо в полной броне, что тут такого?

Вэй аккуратно обошел его и отправился дальше по своим делам. Внутренний информационный дисплей шлема показывал, что джедай обернулся ему вслед. Стоит и смотрит, будто истукан. Файрфек! Вэй вдруг почувствовал, что совершил ошибку, так просто разгуливая по Корусанту под носом у джедаев. 

Конечно, ничего они ему не сделают, но это растерянное, озадаченное внимание Вэю не нравилось. За ситха еще примут, разбирайся с ними потом.

А голокрон Ласа ему нашел. Как ни смешно, отыскал на этом самом Корусанте, и вовсе не за огромные деньги, а за одну — довольно незначительную на самом деле — услугу. Хозяину голокрона достался труп конкурента, а им — древняя пирамидка с забавными письменами по основанию.

Вэй чувствовал хищное внимание пирамидки, направленное на него. Погладил ее узорчатые, словно светящиеся изнутри грани.

— Будь осторожней с ней, вод’ика, — сказал ему Ласа. — Если джетиизе учуют эту штуку, ми шабиир, вод.

Вэй кивнул, не отрывая ладони от голокрона. Дивная штука, она взывала к нему, шептала ему. Вэй закрыл глаза и вдруг сказал:

— Знаешь, Гор. У меня есть брат-близнец. Я не видел его с тех пор, как мне было три года. Он... Наверное, он здесь, на Корусанте.

— Хочешь его разыскать, вод’ика?

— Он должен быть в Храме джедаев.

— Ого, — сказал Ласа.

Снял шлем. Почесал растрепанную русую голову.

— Знаешь что, вод’ика? Попробую-ка я туда сходить. Повидаться с ним джетиизе мне не дадут, но могут сказать, здоров ли пацан и все ли с ним в порядке. Как его зовут?

— Эни, — сказал Вэй. — Анакин Скайуокер.

\---

У каждого свои мечты и свои переломные моменты в жизни.

За месяц до того, как Анакин Скайуокер снова встретил Падме Наберрие, Вэй Скайуокер оправился на несуществующую планету в несуществующей звездной системе. Его звездолет — потрепанная, но все еще неплохо выполняющая свои функции канонерка — приземлился на окраине Долины Темных Лордов. Вэй спрыгнул на каменистый грунт и огляделся.

За все эти годы он сумел отыскать только три голокрона. Он впитывал знания, копался в легендах, разыскивал любые артефакты, связанные с ситхами. Мэндо над ним посмеивались, но, впрочем, не зло. Поиски силы — вполне достойное дело для мэндо’ада.

А именно силу он искал.

Вокруг стояла тишина. Закат царил над долиной, окрашивая теплым оранжевым светом все вокруг — древние усыпальницы, изъеденные временем гигантские статуи, потрескавшиеся ступени. Вэй стоял, слегка расставив ноги.

Планета была настоящей сокровищницей, и Вэй собирался черпать из этой сокровищницы обеими руками.

Месяц спустя он был загнан в угол и почти мертв. Планета не стерпела его жадного азарта; последняя усыпальница, которую Вэй намеревался обчистить, оказалась сложнее прочих.

Здесь нашлось все — боевые дроиды и ямы с кислотой, рушащиеся потолки, стреляющие турели в стенах. Сила полна была кровавыми, сводящими с ума видениями, которые мешали толком воспринимать реальность.

В конечном счете Вэй оказался в тупике, полуживой, с одним из своих татуинских ножей. Больше у него не было ничего, только изодранные штаны и обрывки куртки. Добрый мандалорский бескар не выдержал столкновения со здешними разливами кислоты. Вэй сидел на холодных камнях, прислонившись затылком к стене.

Он думал, что, вероятно, надышался здесь чего-то: ему мерещилась то мать — измученная, в крови, то молодая женщина, похожая на нее, но в роскошной одежде, то Вэлон Вэу, окруженный бесчисленными копиями Джанго Фетта. Бредовые видения свивались в хоровод; Вэй сидел, стиснув зубы.

Перчатка древнего ситха, сулящая власть над галактикой, все еще манила его, но казалось очевидным, что он вряд ли до нее доберется. Если ты дурак, то это неизлечимо. На Мэндо’айм таких называют мир’осик — дерьмо вместо мозгов.

Таким дерьмоголовым Вэй себя и чувствовал. Надо же было так встрять. Ди’кут, шаблов придурок.

Видения затягивали его, Вэй уже не мог им противиться. Он видел мать, связанную, страдающую. Она шептала: «Эни...», — но Вэй не чувствовал близости брата. 

Вэй держал мать на руках, пока она умирала, а потом им овладела дикая, безудержная ярость. Он снял с пояса световой меч, который купил года три назад на нижних уровнях Корусанта, и вышел из хижины, собираясь убивать.

Вокруг были тускены.

И эти твари замучили до смерти его мать.

Вэй всегда предпочитал сохранять хладнокровие в бою; Вэлон жестоко вбил в него привычку никогда не терять головы. Но сейчас Вэй был словно в дурмане. Он резал и кромсал, отсекал руки и головы. В слепой злобе он вытаскивал из хижин женщин, рассекал надвое тускенских младенцев.

За свою жизнь Вэй убил многих. Ему случалось наниматься в качестве убийцы и участвовать в полномасштабных военных операциях. Но еще ни разу он не убивал детей. 

У мэндо’аде к детям было особое отношение. Никому из мандалорцев и в голову не пришло бы поднимать руку на младенцев.

Однако этих тварей Вэй желал истребить под корень, не оставив ни единого шанса племени возродиться. Они убили его мать!..

Вэй упал боком, ударился головой о холодный каменный пол. Снова его обнимала коррибанская тишина: ни шороха, ни звука. Перед глазами все стояло это зрелище: тела, беспорядочно сваленные между хижин, разрубленный пополам младенец — ноги в одной стороне, торс и голова в другой, срезы, запекшиеся, закупоренные световым лезвием, ни крови, ни грязи, просто куски мяса.

Вэй облизал сухие губы и медленно сел. Где-то вдалеке капала вода. Или ему просто казалось. Ему очень многое здесь казалось. Одни бесчисленные копии Манд’алора в белой броне чего стоили — привидится же такое.

Он все еще чувствовал зов перчатки, которая сулила ему власть и силу, кружила голову своими обещаниями. До выхода ему было уже не добраться, но не сидеть же здесь, ожидая смерти. Вэй вздохнул и поднялся, захромал вперед.

Он все еще хотел эту перчатку. Если не обладать ею, то хотя бы взглянуть на нее.

\---

Выбравшись из усыпальницы, Вэй лег на спину и взглянул в небо, полное звезд.

Было очень холодно. Поднявшийся ветер уныло гнал пыль и мелкие камешки вдоль долины, шевелил обрывки одежды Вэя.

Перчатка торчала за поясом его штанов. Перчатка была на правую руку — вот только руки у Вэя уже не было.

Он чувствовал себя полностью опустошенным. Ослабевшим, будто пустой мешок, из которого вытрясли даже крошки. Звезды смотрели на него с коррибанских небес.

Руку он потерял, протянув ее к перчатке. Жизнь порой бывает полна иронии.

Его звездолет разгромили — неведомо кто, неведомо зачем. Не осталось ни медикаментов, ни запасов пищи. Чудом Вэй разыскал завалявшийся брикет сухпайка и сжевал его, изучая повреждения двигателя. Вспоминал брата и байки о его гениальности, которых наслушался в Мос-Эспа: Эни не составило бы труда починить эту проклятую колымагу и с одной рукой.

Вэю казалось, он почти чувствует Эни. Так явственно он не ощущал брата с раннего детства; тот словно бы прислонился спиной к спине Вэя и негромко давал советы. От спины шло тепло.

Несколько раз Вэй терял сознание. Планета будто пила его жизнь, его силы, вытягивала капля за каплей. И все же ему до смешного жаль было расставаться с этой долиной и царившей здесь тишиной.

В очередной раз Вэй очнулся уже в гиперпространстве, не помня, как закончил ремонт, как поднял эту колымагу на орбиту. Не зная, зачем задал такой пункт назначения.

Набу?

На кой шеб ему лететь на Набу?

\---

День был ясный и свежий, похожий на голографию рекламы турагенства. Анакин Скайуокер собирался возвращаться на Корусант.

На улице его окликнул невысокий мандалорец в красно-серой броне. Подошел, сказал, задрав голову:

— Это ведь ты Скайуокер? Тебя брат ищет. Пойдем.

Сердце Анакина оборвалось.

Он не чувствовал присутствия Вэя очень давно — и сейчас не почувствовал тоже. Все произошедшее за последнее время: встреча с Падме, смерть матери, начала войны, травма и женитьба, — вдруг нахлынуло на него разом. Анакин сжал в кулак левую — живую — руку и пошел следом за мандалорцем. Если тот вздумал шутить...

На скамье среди цветущих кустов его поджидал высокий худой парень в черной куртке. Правый рукав болтался на ветру. Парень обернулся, и Анакин взглянул в свое собственное, недоброе и усталое лицо.

Будто призрака увидел.

Сила молчала.

Анакин хотел и не мог произнести имя брата. Это не мог быть Вэй. А потом в Силе словно какая-то дверь открылась, и Анакин почувствовал то, давно забытое, казавшееся почти придуманным ощущение единства. Протянул живую руку, коснулся чужого плеча. Вэй смотрел ему в глаза.

Разговаривали они недолго и без особых эмоций. Анакин рассказал о смерти матери, о вырезанном племени, о начале войны.

— Я видел тебя с женщиной. Здесь, на Набу, — сказал Вэй.

— Я ее охраняю. Это сенатор Наберрие.

— Она красивая.

— Да.

Вэй как будто что-то понял про него и Падме, но расспрашивать не стал. Они сидели рядом, а мимо шли прохожие, обычные люди, нарядные, спокойные, не думающие о начавшейся где-то войне.

— Я не хочу тебя снова потерять, — сказал Анакин.

— Не потеряешь. Я разыщу тебя снова, нер вод.

Анакин глянул исподлобья на развеселый красочный мир вокруг.

— Пообещай, что не станешь воевать за них. За Конфедерацию. Фетт работал на графа Дуку...

— А его клоны теперь воюют за джедаев, — вставил Вэй. Его это словно бы забавляло.

— Пообещай, что ты не станешь на них работать. Я не хочу встретить тебя в бою.

— Не бойся, нер вод, — сказал Вэй со странной улыбкой. — Я собираюсь работать только на себя.

\---

В том же году граф Дуку впервые заподозрил, что Дарт Сидиус собирается его со временем кем-то заменить. В донесениях агентов Дуку проскальзывало имя — Вейдер, но кем был этот Вейдер и отчего Сидиус предпочитал его прятать, Дуку так и не смог дознаться.

Опасности для себя со стороны этого Вейдера граф Дуку, впрочем, не чувствовал.

\---

Падме так и не сумела на самом деле ощутить себя замужней. Шел третий год ее брака, но все это до сих пор казалось затянувшимся романом, игрой, которой только предстояло сделаться настоящей жизнью. Когда-нибудь потом, когда закончится война, и они придумают какой-нибудь выход.

Если сумеют придумать.

Они виделись редко. Анакин приезжал на пару дней и снова уезжал. Столкнувшись с ним в коридоре Сената, в первый миг Падме решила, что обозналась, что смотрит на человека совершенно незнакомого. Он прошел мимо.

Пустившись за ним вдогонку, Падме мысленно прокляла свое длинное платье и туфли. За стремительным шагом Анакина она могла угнаться разве что бегом. Но все же догнала его у самых дверей, схватила за рукав.

— Ну что же ты, Эни, я же тебя окликала!

Он обернулся. В его глазах — серо-синих, родных и привычных — вдруг отразился свет ламп, сделав их на миг почти золотыми. Давно не стриженые волосы беспорядочными прядями свисали на лоб.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты уже освободился, или у тебя еще дела?

В его жестком, похудевшем лице ей чудилось что-то странное, непривычное. Война меняет всех, а они с Анакином виделись так редко.

Его губы дрогнули. Он будто разучился улыбаться, эта кривоватая гримаса за улыбку бы сошла разве что в темноте.

— Да, — сказала он медленно, — я свободен. Падме.

Ее имя упало как камень. В глазах под сенью знакомых ресниц ей чудились отсветы золотого огня.

Из Сената в тот день они уехали вдвоем, наплевав на любую конспирацию. Об Ордене Анакин молчал, и Падме не напоминала. Не спрашивала его о делах на фронте, о Кеноби. Ничего ей сейчас не хотелось знать. Падме думала лишь о том, чтобы оказаться наконец с ним наедине и поцелуями стереть эту морщинку меж бровей, разгладить эти жесткие складки возле рта. Ведь он молодой совсем мальчишка!..

Ее муж.

Едва переступив порог ее апартаментов, она начали целоваться. Анакин только секунду помедлил, пока она склоняла к себе его голову, обводила языком его сухие губы. А потом оттаял, и его губы раскрылись ей навстречу, впустили ее язык, ее дыхание. Руки, живая и искусственная, легко подхватили Падме за талию, приподняли; Анакин развернулся, прислоняя Падме спиной к стене.

Она вдруг почувствовала, как сама собой распускается шнуровка ее платья, как прикосновения сгустившегося воздуха ласкают внутреннюю часть ее бедер. По телу побежали мурашки, Падме широко раскрыла глаза.

Платье соскользнуло на пол, лепестками спланировало на него белье. Анакин жадно целовал шею Падме, обнажившиеся груди. Прикосновения воздуха текли по ее коже — волшебное, странное, ни на что не похожее ощущение.

Анакин вошел в нее, и Падме подалась вперед, обхватила ногами его бедра. Она стонала, теряясь в ощущениях. Быстрее, быстрее, сильнее. Запах его разгоряченной кожи, повлажневшей от пота, нетерпеливые прикосновения его губ и языка.

Ох, Анакин!

Она кончила со слезами на глазах.

\---

В тишине больничной палаты о многом можно было подумать. Анакин лежал, прикрыв глаза.

Потребовалось оказаться здесь, дойти до точки, смириться с близкой смертью, чтобы наконец научиться подлинному спокойствию. «Нет эмоций, есть покой». Он невесело усмехнулся под дыхательной маской.

Вся его не слишком долгая жизнь представала сейчас перед его внутренним взором. Половину жизни он был рабом, вторую половину — джедаем. Умирает он, назвавшись ситхом, но стал ли он по-настоящему ситхом — вот в чем вопрос.

Кем ты становишься, потеряв все, утратив каждую из привязанностей, полностью лишившись того, что соединяло тебя с миром? Ситхом? Джедаем?

Просто самим собой?

Может быть, перед смертью к этому приходит каждый. Миг единения с собственной сущностью — перед шагом в бездну, перед тем, как растворишься в безразличии Силы. Может быть, все, умирая, понимают наконец, кто они есть.

Все потеряв...

Или еще не все?

Анакин чувствовал его приближение — последней своей привязанности, чувствовал, как тот идет по коридорам. Не Палпатин, нет. Что представляет из себя Палпатин, Анакин успел хорошо понять.

Открылись двери палаты. Человек в черной броне шагнул через порог, пересек просторную палату, подошел к кровати. Неторопливо снял шлем.

Анакин смотрел в худое жесткое лицо, уже не слишком похожее на его собственное. Другое расположение шрамов, совсем другое выражение глаз.

Его брат, человек, с которым они лежали вместе в одной утробе, делили жизнь на двоих — не с рождения даже, а с момента зачатия, сел на край кровати.

— Ты жив, — сказал Анакин.

— Ты сомневался?

— Иногда. Палпатин, знаешь, посвящая меня в ситхи, решил назвать меня твоим именем. А я не мог тебя почувствовать.

— Я был далеко.

— И закрылся в Силе, — сказал Анакин, слегка усмехнувшись.

— Не от тебя, нер вод. Я всего лишь... — Вэй повел головой. — Я влип по своему обыкновению и не хотел, чтобы меня добили.

— А влип ты знатно, судя по всему.

— Не так серьезно, как ты, вод’ика.

Они взглянули друг другу в глаза. Золотой взгляд Вэя казался напоминанием о той неистовой воле к жизни, которую Анакин ощутил на Мустафаре, о той неизбывной ярости. Своей ли, чужой — теперь что толку гадать. В конечном счете Анакин отказался от борьбы, позволил телу соскользнуть в медленное умирание, отдал организм на откуп ожоговой болезни.

Окончательный выбор каждый делает сам.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, вод’ика. Врачи уверены, что дела твои безнадежны. Но послушай меня. Даже у обычного человека сильное желание жить может... Файрфек, Эни! Ты можешь выкарабкаться, можешь! Ты просто сдался.

— Я убил ее, — сказал Анакин в ответ на эту страстную речь. — Свою жену.

Вэй замолчал. Минуту или две в палате слышна была только работа аппарата нагнетания воздуха. Лицо Вэя замкнулось и окаменело.

— Я думал, она умерла... при родах.

— Нет. Я ее убил. Не знаю, как. Она сдала меня Оби-Вану, и я голову потерял.

— А дети? Их не спасли?

— Нет.

Снова воцарилось молчание.

— Я не хочу жить с этим, Вэй. Бороться за жизнь... Не после того, что я сделал. Я убил самое дорогое, что у меня было. Я думаю, ты поймешь.

— Да, — сказал Вэй медленно, — я понимаю.

Они снова замолчали.

Анакин разглядывал брата. В раннем детстве они были так близки, что странно представить, насколько жизнь их развела.

Однако Сила струилась между ними, объединяя, связывая точно так же, как связывала их в утробе матери. Они молчали вместе об одном и том же, и молчание становилось основой их воскресшей, снова крепнущей связи.

— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Вэй. — Это глупо, но всю жизнь я... Все меня покидают рано или поздно. Теперь и ты... Детское такое чувство. Как тогда, когда меня забрали... Ладно, извини, вод’ика. Это все мои проблемы, тебе они ни к чему.

В его жестком лице на миг словно проглянул ребенок, которого когда-то вырвали из семьи. Анакин помнил его таким — и одновременно не помнил. Они оба в тот момент орали и пытались драться с покупателем, цеплялись друг за друга изо всех сил. В тот момент они были еще одинаковыми, кто из них был Эни, а Вэем, не смогла бы различить даже мать.

Может, по большому счету они все еще оставались неразличимы? Кто из них ищет смерти, а кто борется за жизнь, чья жена умерла на Мустафаре, кому тяжелее пришлось, кто из них был Избранным? Нет ответа.

Анакин устало закрыл глаза. Присутствие брата обнимало его в Силе. Они будто сливались воедино — два потока, вышедшие из одного источника и обреченные на вечное стремление друг к другу.

Чья смерть, чья жизнь, чья потеря?

Нет и не будет ответа.

\---

Двадцать с лишним лет спустя на Эндоре Люк Скайуокер отошел в сторону от праздничных костров и взглянул в темноту ночного леса.

Три призрака предстали перед ним. Йода, старый Бен — и молодой парень, на вид не старше самого Люка.

Высокий, с растрепанными кудрями, этот парень смотрел на Люка с доброй улыбкой. Выглядел он так, словно не дожил и до двадцати пяти.

«Отец?»

Люк вспоминал лицо человека, с которого снимал маску — там, на второй Звезде Смерти. Вейдер умер человеком не юным, много пережившим. А после смерти превратился в мальчишку?

Но что еще Люк мог подумать? Логику Силы порой очень трудно понять.

Два этих лица долго преследовали его, но в конечном счете в воспоминаниях слились в одно.


End file.
